User talk:Robertkinz
Hai Dere ROBERT :D HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII <333333333333333 I MUST ATTACK PAGE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :3 <3 kai um you are awesome, and I'm awesome and we are both fricken epic, so yeah BYESSSSSS <3333333333333 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) *They are humans genetically excluding certain behavioral patterns, changes in teeth amount and size, the length of their nose, eye colors and hair color, fur color and how much fur they have Specifics on their sexual organs dependent on originating species and their muscles and bones are shaped differently and have slightly different functions in key areas Catfolk have much more muscle in their lower legs and thighs to accentuate their jumping ability and they have a second pair of eyelids specifically for nightvision. The Valtians are great genetic engineers and have efficient biotechnological machinery *All cat-like folk have the typical retractable claws, and now even the bigger cats, and even limiters to determine how long they extend (one setting for knitting, one for causing pain to scare off attackers, and one for murder /hunting They also have different chemicals released in their bodies while including the good old dopamine, adrenaline Notably all furfolk have less testosterone than humans, even the males. As indicated by their typically much less aggressive nature. They are biologically proned to be violent and unsocial if repeatedly injured/abused or if they are critically wounded And the cats can still purr and they can all reproduce the sounds of their native animals to communicate with their non sentient brethren due to having the regular larnyx but also a second organ that recreates the original noises of the animals herein described And their organs are now contained by the rib cage instead of free floating to inhibit organ damage and to better enable them to walk on their hind legs the skeletal structure of their legs is now designed in such a way to allow them to walk on two feet and speed off at four feet due to a much more flexible set of leg bones They have more elastic bones than humans overall allowing for "litters" to be born but also to greatly expand their fighting and survival capacity their flexibility is almost unmatchable Every race is based on the original concepts but designed to be extremely biologically effective The Great Valtians all lived for about 1200 years and had a long time to perfect their experimentation Werewolves were particularly hard due to the body having to undergo numerous radical genetic transformations andf so two entire sets of DNA had to be coded in and a chemical to be created that would enable switching to and fro thus older werewolves can only turn in certain environmental circumstances (full moon, life threatening adrenaline levels, intense fear or anger) and newer ones can actually transform at will (at a sacrifice of speed and power) The malleability to transform cost them some of their superior DNA to incorporate into design The biology of all the races was always there, but I never intended to discuss it in full because there wasn't a need There was going to be a much larger explanation of this in The Academy itself in Sentient Races Biology 1. where the finer points would be discussed but you had to get all motherf*cking curious lmao *And vampires have two chemicals inside them; one identifies the origin of the blood ingested (what race did it come from, how healthy are they, any diseases, life threatening, chronic or no,) and to transform it into carbohydrates, new blood cells, whatever the vampire's body needs to function at the current time of ingestion They also have enhanced healing properties, their body functions at a much faster rate at healing itself Some of the other races get a lot more biologically complicated but them I will save for later. Will Max decide to live a life of neutrality and not step in, or will he throw away a fate such as that to defend his friends until his dying breath? Will Garry endlessly pursue his altruistic ideals in the face of any and all adversity, or will he crack and crumble? Will his dreams become bastardized, or will he just give up? Will Ryker achieve what his family expects of him, or will he forego what they want for more personal ambitions? Will Jeffrey overcome his personal demons, or will he devolve into a psychotic killing machine devoid of any humanity? Or will he find the happiness he always sought? Will Robert be able to live a life filled with satisfying relationships? Will he spend his life with the one(s) he loves, and if so, who are they? Or will every chance at romance pass through his hands like sand in an hourglass, fading away with time? Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 03:53, December 27, 2014 (UTC)